The invention relates to a high pressure sensor in accordance with the type of the main claim. There are sensors which operate in accordance with the principle of the resistive wire strain. However, this results in many problems with respect to high pressure sensors, which in particular relate to the long time accuracy and the long time stability, fatigue of the support, the bracing, the limit layer between the resistive wire strain and the supports, fatigue of the electric contacts and others.